Les araignées géantes
by rory59610
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Ron parle d'araignées géantes, le matin au Square Grimmaurd? Missing moment: Tome 7 Ron et Hermione, évidemment!


_**Les araignées géantes**_

Il était plongé dans un rêve des plus agréables : Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, les petits oiseaux chantaient et les gnomes gambadaient dans le pré, à côté du Terrier. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur des fleurs sauvages et voyait arriver au loin celle qui hantait ses rêves d'adolescent depuis quelques temps, même si il rechignait à l'admettre en lui même…. Bref, c'était un rêve plutôt sympa, d'où il ne voulait pas émerger…il avait la sensation que quelque chose de mieux encore ne tarderait pas à arriver dans ce rêve. Vous savez cette impression que l'on a certains matins, entre réveil et somnolence… Quand le rêve nous échappe et que l'on ferme encore plus fort nos yeux, espérant en retenir quelque brides encore…

Sentant que définitivement ce rêve lui échappait tout à fait, Ron ouvrit les yeux. Elle était là, celle qu'il venait justement de voir en songe : Hermione dormait à quelques centimètres de lui, petite silhouette légèrement surélevée sur les coussins du canapé. Elle reposait paisible, comme si rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécus hier n'avait de prise sur elle. Il en frissonna en y repensant. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite : le mariage, l'attaque, la fuite sur Tottenham court road, le café et les mangemorts dans le monde moldu, enfin la frayeur lors de leur arrivée au square Grimmaurd…

Hier soir, avant de s'endormir, il avait insisté avec galanterie (suivant à la lettre les principes du livre reçu de ses frères) pour qu'Hermione prenne le canapé. Ils avaient tous les deux continué à chuchoter dans la nuit, pendant qu'Harry dormait. Ils s'étaient confiés leurs peurs, leurs doutes et leurs espoirs. Il lui avait soufflé : « En tous les cas, tu étais très belle tout à l'heure au mariage… pas que d'habitude tu ne l'es pas… mais enfin… tu comprends ce que je veux dire… ? ».

Et comment on fait d'un compliment, une occasion de se taire !! Même si son foutu bouquin l'avait fait progressé avec Hermione, il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec les compliments et les flatteries… Hermione l'avait malgré tout remercié avec un petit rire, signe qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur ! Ce matin, il constatait avec plaisir qu'elle s'était endormie avec la main prés de la sienne…

Après quelques instants de contemplation, sa belle se réveilla à son tour. Quelques secondes d'hésitation se lurent dans ses yeux, le temps de se rappeler à son tour. Puis, le voyant à ses côtés, elle rougit et dit :

« Oh bonjour Ron ! Déjà réveillé… oh mon dieu, il faut que l'on se lève, qu'on réfléchisse à un plan d'action… ». Il retrouvait bien son amie, toujours aussi énergique, le cerveau en ébullition, toujours en avance sur lui. Son cerveau à lui, arrivait péniblement à sortir des limbes de son rêve qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à un plan !!

« Attends Hermione, on se réveille à peine.. Tu sais bien comme je suis, si j'ai pas mangé je peux pas réfléchir convenablement ! Dés que l'on aura trouver de quoi faire un petit déjeuner acceptable, nous pourrons y réfléchir… »

Mais déjà Hermione était levé et jeté un sort à la pièce où ils avaient dormis pour la remettre dans un semblant d'ordre. Il crut même l'entendre marmonner un truc du genre « Toi et ton estomac ! », mais il était en route vers la cuisine espérant y trouver du thé ou peut être du jus de citrouille et de quoi faire quelques toasts.

Il fouillait les étagères, les placards, quand tout à coup il LA vue ! Là, devant lui ! ENORME !!

Automatiquement, un glapissement se fit entendre et il prit conscience avec une horreur plus grande encore, que c'était lui l'auteur de ce bruit si peu viril. Il espérait que Hermione, occupée au rangement du salon ne l'avait pas entendu, quand il la vue arriver ventre à terre, la baguette à la main.

Cela aurait été du dernier comique si ils n'étaient pas en temps de guerre : la petite sorcière, les cheveux encore plus broussailleux qu'à l'habitude, en pyjama, se précipitant vers lui en criant « Des mangemorts ?? Où ? Vite fais quelque chose ! »

Mais pour Ron rien n'était moins drôle : comment garder un peu d'amour propre quand on est planté dans un cuisine poussiéreuse, en pyjama trop court, blanc comme un linge…. Et qu'en plus la Chose, la Bête avance centimètre après centimètre sur sa proie : lui.

Hermione : « Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? Ron… Ron ? Réponds moi ! Tu m'inquiétes !! »

Ron : « Heu, non Mione…. Heu… rien….. » Ces quelques mots balbutiés lui coutait plus que tout… Il restait là figé, les yeux sur la plus grosse araignée de la création… Eh oui, car il s'agissait d'une araignée !

Elle avançait, nonchalamment, une patte après l'autre… Bien visible, maintenant sur le plan de travail gris clair.. elle allait…

Suivant son regard, Hermione éclata de rire : « Quoi ?! C'est cette petite bête qui t'a arraché un bruit digne de Lavande ? » Le visage livide de Ron, reprit quelque couleurs : le rouge de la honte et de la colère.

Ron : « Ben quoi ! Je ne t'ai pas appelé que je sache ! Et d'abord je n'ai pas fait de bruit… j'ai été surpris ! » ajouta t-il d'une évidente mauvaise foi. « J'allais faire face ! » rajouta t-il.

Et là ce fut la parole de trop pour Hermione : « Faire face, hihihi » riait-elle de bon cœur « et comment allais tu t'y prendre ? Hihihi Lever un siège, lui déclarer la guerre ? hihihi ou lui jeter un impardonnable peut être ?hihihi. ».

Pour Ron, ce fut le fou rire de trop : Déjà à l'école, sa peur des araignées était légendaire et sujette à des moqueries de la part de ses amis. Mais là, c'était trop ! Après tout il était un homme, un vrai ! Il ne devait pas avoir peur d'une araignée (rien que le mot prononcé en pensée lui arrachait un frisson de dégout).

« Oh ça va Hermione ! Arrêtes de rire ! Je vais te prouver que je n'ai pas peur d'une… (gloups) araignée ! » dit-il. « Tu sais que j'ai déjà fait pire comme rencontre… Aragog… »

Déjà, son courage semblait fléchir et dans sa tête une litanie tournait : Aragog, ses enfants, pleins d'araignées… des grosses, des petites… son ours en peluche changé en araignée par les jumeaux… Quand tout à coup, une vague de courage digne de Gryffondor lui même déferla… Ron rassembla toute sa force, sous le regard attentif de sa compagne… se pencha…. Et VLAN ! asséna sur la pauvre bête un coup de chausson bien senti !

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine, Ron restait devant ce qui restait de son ennemie héréditaire l'araignée. Il se sentait fier de lui… et aussi un peu ridicule a posteriori ! Et dire qu'il avait bien avancé avec Hermione pendant les vacances : Il lui avait prouvé qu'il avait mûri, qu'il était digne de confiance… et venait de perdre tout cela devant une pauvre créature à grandes papattes que Pattenrond le chat chassait, attaquait et mâchouillait allégrement à longueur de temps !! Pitoyable…

Il en était là de ses réflexions intérieures quand il sentit un corps se pressait contre le sien : Hermione venait de lui sauter au cou.

Tout éberlué, il savoura ce contact et encore plus quand Hermione, rouge de confusion, lui dit « Je sais ce qu'il t'en a coûté de faire cela…. Tu as été très courageux, tu sais.. » Elle rougit encore plus et lui aussi, quand elle rajouta : « Mon champion mérite bien une petite récompense pour avoir pourfendu la bête, hihihi ! » et lui appliqua un petit baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

Hermione quitta la cuisine, laissant un Ron rouge tomate, les yeux dans le vague… il pensait qu'après tout cela méritait bien de se forcer un peu, de surmonter sa phobie….. et qu'il était dores et déjà prés à exterminer toutes les Aragog du monde, si à chaque fois Hermione lui donnait une telle récompense !


End file.
